Always
by Yumi-sensei
Summary: Their lives were messed up. They were going to be separated from each other. They accepted that fact. And he wouldn't let go of her, because he made a promise. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if you're far away, I will stand by your side. If you're lost I will find you, because I will never let you go."    Drama, adventure, hurt/comfort, comedy, fantasy.
1. A Thunderbolt That Came With a Jerk

CHAPTER 1

Dawn, Ash and Brock walked up the hill to Jubilife City. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, looking onto the beautiful scenery. Piplup was in Dawns arms also looking onto the scenery. The friends kept walking. When all of a sudden a powerful thunderbolt shot into the sky. The pokemon were startled, but not even close to how their trainers reacted. Dawn screamed so loud that the sound of it could be heard from 10 miles away. (literally)

Ash fell over and his cap fell of his head. And Brock fainted. Dawn screamed for 40 seconds. A boy came running from the forest, which was a few feet away from where they were walking. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw who it was. After a few seconds of staring at the boy running from the forest, Dawn came back to reality and smiled. Ash stood up and picked up his hat. But, Brock however, was still on the ground, fainted. Thats when croagunk came out of its pokeball and jabbed Brock in the stomach. Brock stood right up. He was groaning, but croagunk looked as if it was threatening Brock that if he didn't stop groaning, he would be jabbed in the stomach again. So Brock stood straight up. ( he was sweating of fear. )Ash and Brock saw the boy running from the forest. Ash and Brock were thinking, he obviously came running here because of Dawn's screaming. The boy from the forest, ran up to the friends. He was silent at first, but then started a conversation with Ash.  
>(guess who it is? I think you know who.)<p>

"Look who it is. Hello pathetic. And hello there troublesome. I got a 2 for 1 deal today. All idiots on the route to Jubilife city.

This of course made Ash angry. And Dawn mumbled "I hate him so much, sometimes" under her breath.

" Oh yeah Paul? I CAN BEAT YOU TODAY JUST YOU WATCH!

"Yeah right. If you tried to beat me with that pathetic pikachu of yours and the rest of your pokemon, you wouldn't even stand a chance. May be I should call your pikachu pathetic jr. from now on.

At that moment Paul's elekid smirked at the comment. Pikachu saw this and jumped of ash's shoulder and started to argue with elekid. The 2 pokemon ended there arguement by Pikachu thunderbolting elekid and elekid fainting. Paul then returned elekid in it's pokeball.

Once Ash heard the comment, he looked at Paul. He was so mad. Ash lost his temper and tried to punch Paul in the face. And of course, he missed hitting a tree behind Paul. He was about to try again when Dawn tried to stop him. Ash seeing Dawn in his way stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll tell you what Pathetic, I'll battle you on a 1 on 1. If I win then you have to let me punch you in the gut. That's how much I hate you. If you win however, well. What do you want?"

"I want you to travel with us."

"WHAT? Over my dead body!"

" You scared Paul?"

"No... FINE. We have a deal."

(this is ash talking.) " Ok then. We'll meet in the meadow tomarrow at 3:30PM. Got it?"

"Yeah... whatever."

The two shook hands. Ash turned away. Thinking about a battle stratagy. Dawn on the other hand, stared at Paul, walking away, to Jubilife city.

YEAH! MY 2nd story! How do you like it? It's not really a cliffhanger but whatever. Chapter 2 is coming may be next week or sooner. Romance between the two is coming in chapter 3 so just you wait!


	2. Shocking Battle!

OMG! When was the last time I updated this thing? Well now, I am feeding you people, who were waiting eagerly for chapter 2! Now Let's start!

Chapter 2: Battle

"Paul! Don't leave! I need you by my side!"

"Well, I don't need you! Why can't you except the fact that I have absolutely no feelings for you!"

"Please Paul! Let me show you how much I need you!"

"No."

"Paul wait!"

"Paul... wait. Don't go..." mumbled Dawn into her pillow. It was now the big day. The day of Paul and Ash's battle. Dawn woke up to the sound of Brock yelling out that it was time for breakfast. Dawn got out of her sleeping bag and thought about her dream. It was terrible. To her, it felt like it was real. Dawn grabbed her bag that was next to her, and took out a mirror. She stared at herself. Eye's getting big, she screamed.

Now let's get to Ash!

Ash woke up to a shrill girlish shreak. Of course, it was Dawn. He didn't know anyone else that had the ability to scream like that. He sighed. Grabbing his hat and putting it on, he crawled out of his tent, walking over to the picnic table. He looked at Dawn's tent. He heard Dawn's voice.

"Piplup! Use bubblebeam!"

"PIP LUP LUP LUP!" said Piplup as it used bubblebeam. Ash heard Dawn scream as the attack was sent her way. Ash chuckled. Dawn was pretty funny. Dawn emerged from her tent, hair smooth.

"Good morning!" Said Ash and Brock. "Good morning to the both of you too!" Dawn said cheerily.

"Ash, you do know what's going to happen today right?" said Dawn.

"Yeah! I know!" Ash looks at his Pikachu. " It's going to be a tough battle but, we're going to win! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!"

Dawn smiled and looked at the two. They were pumped. Dawn knew this was going to be a surprising day. She could feel it.

"Alright let's eat now! I'm starved!" said Ash

Dawn and Brock's sweat dropped. Ash was always hungry.

Let's go to our dear coldhearted friend Paul!

Paul woke up. It was now lunch time. The plum haired boy had a habit to wake up late. He groaned. He remembered what was going to happen today.

"Well that loser won't be able to win against me. I'll battle him with Elekid. I'm sure I'll beat him. He's to pathetic to win."

Paul was a little arrogant. He wasn't always overly confident, but against Ash, he would always say how pathetic Ash was. But, if only Paul knew how bad his day would turn out. Paul got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change and get ready. He wore his normal outfit. His black and purple sweater, and black pants. He took all of his belongings, and gave his room keys back to Nurse Joy. He ate at the Jublife city diner and then headed out to the meadow, where he was supposed to meat Pathetic and Troublesome. For some reason Paul got this warm feeling when he was around Troublesome. She looked pretty cute yesterday... thought Paul. Wait! I AM NOT GOING TO THINK THESE TYPE OF THINGS ABOUT TROUBLESOME. Before he knew it, he was already at the meadow. Paul snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of Pathetic calling out to him.

"Paul come on! Let's get this battle started!" screamed Ash.

"OI! SHUT UP! I'm coming."

"Alright Paul! Sheesh."

When Paul arrived at the spot where they were going to battle, Brock pointed to where his position would be. Paul merely nodded and headed to his spot. Ash did the same.

"Alright, this battle is Ash against, and Paul. Both trainers will use one pokemon each. BEGIN!" yelled Brock.

"Alright come on Pikachu!" yelled Ash

"Pika!"

"Elekid, stand by for battle!" yelled Paul

Both pokemon stood before each other. Both in their battle stances. Both pokemon glared at each other.

Normal POV

"Alright, Elekid use thunder punch!"

Elekid charged up it's attack then launched it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!"

Pikachu followed it's trainer's command and dodged successfully. "Alright Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Pika chuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as it launched it's attack.

"Elekid dodge!" yelled Paul. Elekid didn't dodge fast enough. It hit Elekid. Elekid fell over, and struggled to get up. But, it was able to stand.

"Elekid, use thunder shock!"

Pikachu didn't dodge this time, but Pikachu looked unharmed after the attack.

"Alright Pikachu, use volt tackle!"

"Pika pika pika chuu!" screamed Pikachu as it was running to Elekid.

It all happened so fast. Pikachu struck Elekid. Elekid was hit so hard it slammed into a nearby tree. Elekid fainted upon the attack. Ash started to grin. His grin was from ear to ear.

Paul looked indiffernt to the situation. But inside he was screaming: "This isn't happening! This isn't real!". Dawn's jaw dropped open. Brock looked a bit shocked, but quickly shook it off. Paul returned his Elekid.

"You"re pathetic. You lost to a loser and his loser pokemon."

"Alright! Good job Pikachu! Alright Paul! You lost the bet! You have to- " Ash was cut off by a very angry sounding Paul

"ALRIGHT! I GOT IT! Just shut up! I don't need to be told twice.".

Dawn looked over to the plum haired boy and sighed. She knew something surprising would happen today. Oh this is just great. Wait a minute. She can spend more time with Paul! She smiled.

"Alright wear are we sleeping tonight idiot?" Paul said to Ash.

"We're going to the pokemon center tonight. Come on." said Ash

The four walked up to the pokemon center. Neither of them talking.

As the four were walking, Dawn turned around because she thought that Paul just asked her something. Too bad for her, that Paul tripped on a rock, falling ontop of her. Both stared into each other's eyes, blushing. They were so close, that their noses were touching. Ash and Brock turned around to see what happend. Their jaws dropped to what they both saw.

LOL! CLIFFIEISH I THINK! LONGEST CHAPTER I"VE EVER WRITTEN, BUT I"LL TRY TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS WITH MORE REVIEWS! OK AND IN THIS SERIES BROCK WILL BE A BIT PERVERTED ( NOT A BIT JUST VERY PERVERTED!) Anyway, see you next chapter! Remember to R and R


	3. Awkward Morning In the Pokemon Center!

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway if you got the time I recomend you to my friend, 98azngurl. She's a pretty author for Kaichou Wa Maid-sama (Maid-sama!). So thanks for staying with me!  
>nintendo,<p>

Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, and GameFreak.

Chapter 3: Awkward Morning In The Pokemon Center

Last time on Ability To Love (DAWN AND PAUL SINNOH LEAGUE ADVENTURES)

"Alright wherer are we sleeping tonight idiot?" Paul said to Ash.

"We're going to the pokemon center tonight. Come on." said Ash

The four walked up to the pokemon center. Neither of them talking.

As the four were walking, Dawn turned around because she thought that Paul just asked her something. Too bad for her, that Paul tripped on a rock, falling ontop of her. Both stared into each other's eyes, blushing. They were so close, that their noses were touching. Ash and Brock turned around to see what happend. Their jaws dropped to what they both saw.

Now on with our story!

Ash and Brock's jaws dropped open. They couldn't believe what they saw. Dawn and Paul ontop of eachother Staring into eachothers' eyes, blushing madly.

"So, you two having fun I see." Said Brock slyly.

"No we're not!" Said Dawn and Paul at the sametime. Both blushing madly.

"Well then, lets get going!" Said Ash trying to breakup the awkward silence.

The four then headed to Jubilife city. An awkward silence hovering over them. Dawn kept stealing quick glances at Paul. Whenever he would look at her, she would turn away blushing madly. Paul kept thinking about what had just happend. To be exact here are the words in his mind: What the hell just happened? When the four of them arrived at the Pokemon Center, they went straight to the front desk to get their rooms.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center! I assume you would like to stay here tonight?" Said Nurse Joy.

"Oh Nurse Joy you're are kind! I love the way your hair smell like cherry blossoms, the scent invading my nostrils! Would you like to stay with me in my room toni-" Brock was cut off by his Croagunk, The frog pokemon jabbed our friend in the stomach, pulling him away, out of the Pokemon Center. Dawn and Ash's sweat dropped. However Paul remained indifferent.

"I am so sorry, but we only have two rooms left. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course. Dawn you can stay with-" Said Ash, only to be cut off by an angry sounding Paul.

"No. Nurse Joy that will be fine. On the otherhand though, I would like Dawn to stay in a room with me."

Of course Paul couldn't have Dawn with that loser. He didn't deserve her. And he could be a pervert. Let alone be stuck in a room with that annoying hell of a pervert all night. (Brock) For all he knew, that pervert could've brought back a lady with him. To have some... well, "Fun". And Paul couldn't have that. He would rather be stuck with troublesome.

"Alright. Two rooms it is! Here you go!" Said Nurse Joy, handing them their room keys.

"Thank you." Said the three at the same time. Paul looked at Ash. Ash didn't seem so happy with Paul's decision.

The three walked to their rooms. Dawn and Paul in room 257. And Ash in room 239. They were just down the hall from eachother. A very short distance. When Dawn and Paul walked into their room, both of their faces turned bright red. They both flushed a light red. They were blushing because, it turns out, they had to share a bed. Dawn walked to one of the corners of the room and layed down her backpack. She rumaged through it and took out a pair of pajamas . A pair of pink and yellow pajamas. The top was yellow, and her pants, light pink with a yellow ribbon strapped across the waist. She walked into the bathroom. Later coming out, hair barely wet, and brushed. She motioned for Paul to go in. Paul merely nodded and walked in with his clothes, which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, and black boxers. Paul came out fully dressed 15 minutes later. He saw Dawn by the bedroom window, taking in all the sceanery of Jubilife city. She looked so peaceful. But, of course Paul had to ruin that moment.

"Oi! Troublesome! Let's go to sleep."

"Ok? But, you're not the boss of me! I'm not even sleepy!"

"Sure you're not."

Dawn then yawns. Which makes her eyes droop just a bit.

"See Troublesome? Now get to bed. This is my side. This is your side. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah. Get to sleep."

Seeing Dawn looking so vulnerable made Paul smirk slightly. They both climbed into bed, falling asleep once hitting their pillows.

That Morning...

Dawn woke up slowly. But, she didn't open her eyes, for the sunlight would blind her. She was asleep ontop of something warm. Her arms rapped around it. It smelt so husky. It aroused her. This scent seemed familiar. She felt something rapped around her petite body.

"Wait a minute. Last night. Me in the same bed as Paul. In can't be." Thought Dawn.

She slowly opened her eyes to find her arms around Paul's neck, and Paul's arms around her waist. She blushed a deep red and looked very surprised and embarrassed. How did she get in this position? She didn't know. She slowly tried to escape Paul's grasp, trying not to wake him up. But, luck was not on her side today. Paul's eyes quickly opened to find Troublesome ontop of him. Trying to get out of his grasp. She opened her mouth. He did the same. Both blushing, doing so.

CLIFFIE! So did you all like it? Please R and R! I plan on making this story at least 20 - 30 chappies long. But, may be instead I should have a sequal to this? What do you think? Anyway put if you want a Sequal to this or 20-30 chapters! Thanks again! ~LittleOtaku17


	4. A Sweet Nightmare

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait! The internet in my house shutdown because of a big thunderstorm! Thank you for all the supportive, reviews! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes too! So now I present to you, chapter 4 of Ability To Love!

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON! NOOOOOOOO! WARNING LOTS OF FLUFF BEYOND THIS POINT.

Chapter 4: A Sweet Nightmare

Normal POV

The two teens stare in horror, as they see what position they were in. They were both blushing madly, the blushes on their faces a deep crimson red.

"Dawn, would you get off me?" Paul said it in more of an order than a question, yet he couldn't hide the fact that he was embarassed.

"Would you let go of me first?"

Paul saw that he was still holding her. He became flustered, and let go. Dawn let go of him, and got out of bed, both trying to avoid eye contact.

"How did we end up like that? It was such a weird position. Good thing no one went into our room and saw us." Thought Dawn, starting freshen up. She got out of the washroom dressed and ready to go afew minutes later. She nodded at Paul, Paul understood, and walked into the bathroom.

"Why were we in that position? I should investigate. But, how can I find out how we got in position? It looked like we were dating or something..." The thought made Paul smirk. He blushed slighty, while brushing his teeth. He walked out. He poked at Dawn but, she wouldn't leave. Paul walked over to see what was taking her so long and why she wouldn't get up to follow him. Dawn was holding a videocamera, blushing slightly. Paul took it from her, and despite Dawn's protests, he watched the video that was displaying on the small screen of the videocamera. He blushed. Was Dawn recording the whole incident?

The night of the incident:

Dawn moaned as she slept, she was having a nightmare. She couldn't bear it. It was just so scary. Paul who was on the other side of the bed, was getting cold. He pulled the blanket he was sharing with Dawn , making Dawn cold and blanketless. Since Paul moved alot in bed since he was a child, he had a habit to kick the blanket. Paul kicked the blanket off him on accident, causing him to get cold. The Pokemon Center was cold, because the air conditioner was on, and it was a very hot night. He was now searching for warmth. Dawn, on the otherhand was scared and cold. She needed to hug something. She needed to feel protected. Dawn let her hand wander around the matress searching for warmth, finally finding something she grasped the source of heat. She moved closer to the source and put her arms around an unknown area. Paul was feeling a sensational blast of heat. He put his arms around the source, holding it in his arms as if it was his source of life. At that action, Dawn's nightmares had ended.

Dawn and Paul were staring in awe at the screen.

"Troublesome, did you record this?" said Paul flustered.

"No! I would never! But, who would?"

Just then, Dawn's Piplup popped up from under the bed they were sharing, smirking.

"So it was you! Why you little Son of a-"Paul screamed angrily, trying to choke the penguin pokemon. He was cut off by Dawn.

"Piplup! Why would you do that? That was so embarassing! And Paul, stop trying to choke him!" Dawn said, while blushing but also feeling mad at her pokemon.

Paul let go of Piplup. He was still glaring at the little mischief maker. Piplup was breathing heavily, trying to breath in as much air as it could.

"Alright Paul stop it! Let's go! We need to go eat, before we leave."

"Fine, lets go."

Dawn returns her Piplup "I'll deal with you later." She says to the pokeball with pure venom. Dawn didn't loose her grudge against it just yet. Paul and Dawn walked out of the room, only to bump into Ash, and Brock. Brock was smiling, his smile broad.

"What happened to you? You perverted 30 year-old?" said Paul.

"Well this pervert right here brought some lady back with him and they had some "fun". said Ash, shivering. Making quotation marks when the words fun came up.

"I knew it. He is lust hungry." thought Paul.

Everyone's sweat dropped, except Brock. He was smiling while giddily laughing. Everyone was thinking that last night was not his first time having "fun".

"So Ash, did you sleep?" said Dawn.

"No. I don't even want to tell you about all the sounds either." Said Ash. Both friends shivered.

"Hey, Brock let's see who makes it to the breakfast hall first!" said Ash, feeling more energetic then ever.

"I'll take the elavator. You take the stairs." said Paul, feeling indifferent to the whole situation.

"Alright let's do this!"

Brock went with Ash, and Dawn went will Paul. They went inside the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. They're rooms were on the forth floor, and the elevator was slow.

"So Dawn, uh, what was you're dream about?" said Paul, in a curious manner.

"Well, it was about an elevator, me, and aa certain Purpleish, Lavendery haired boy.." said Dawn in a shy timid manner.

"So it was about me. What happened?"

"Well, um, I um, um well..." Then suddenly, the lights went. The elevator stopped moving.

"Dawn's eye's went big. Her nightmare was coming true.

"EEEEKKKK" Dawn then grabbed onto Paul clinging to him for dear life.

"Troublesome calm down! What's wrong?"

"This is what my dream was about! I was stuck in an elevator with you! And you weren't you at the same time! Well it was kinda confusing.

Dream Flashback:

Dawn runs through the Pokemon Center's corridors looking for an exit. Something or someone was watching and following her. She was panting heavily, she was afraid, skip that. She was terrified. She ran elevator hoping, that it would lead her to the exit. She ran inside, and bumped into someone. She looked up to see, Paul.

"Paul! Help me! Someone is trying to get me! Help me get out of here!"

"I'm not Paul."

"What?"

"I'm you're worst nightmare..."

Dawn gulps and backs away into the wall of the elevator.

End of dream.

Paul looked into her eyes. There was just enough light to see her blue eyes. She was clear as day scared. He hugged her. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to make her feel safe. He leaned down, to stare deep into her blue eyes. Before he knew it, he had brushed his lips against hers. She was suprised at first, but soon enough, she started to kiss him back. The two were in their own world of bliss. The kiss was chaste but, as seconds went by the kiss became intense. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, grasping some of the strands of his hair. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist. The two kissed passionatly until the lights went on. The elevator started moving again. The two of them let go of eachother blushing slightly, both avoiding eye contact, but inside, both were dancing for joy. They didn't want to stop the kiss, but it would be weird if anyone saw them. They couldn't believe they had just kissed. But, neither of them thought it was teribble. They both enjoyed it.

"Part of my nightmare came true, but my wish came true." thought Dawn happily.

Not a cliffhanger but, it was fluffy right? What do you think? Anyway do you guys want lemon? Tell me please because, there is possible lemon, in may be 5-8 chapters. Please read my friends stories:98azngurl. She's my "apprentice". Please R and R. Anyway see you next time. Writing is an honor. And I will never forget to write for you, and only you. ~BLEACHclean


	5. Piplup's Almost Death

I am so sorry my readers. Please continue to read my stories! I got the worst case of writer's block. And adding to that I started school four months ago and I've been focusing on my studies. Please continue to review. Oh, and please tell me if I have improved on my writing skills in your review please. As a reward for staying with me, this chapter will be extra long!

I claim no ownership of Pokemon. But, I do own this storyline

Dawn looked up at Paul. She smiled up at him, like a little girl, finally getting what she wanted. She wanted to prove to Paul in someway she liked him. She didn't know how she could do that. She thought about it, but she didn't have a lot of time to think about it. They were almost to ground level and she didn't know what to do. If they left this elevator without proving to him how much she liked him, she would be done for.

"I need to tell him! This isn't just some kind of school girl crush! This is serious. And once Paul and I get in front of Ash and Brock, Paul will put up him damn annoying but hot, emotionless mask on! He won't show his emotions to me in front of Ash and Brock! And I am not going to let those two idiots ruin this for me!" Even though she thought of them as close friends. thought Dawn. She silently made a plan inside her head, not knowing that Paul was thinking of a plan too. He was thinking of a way to get Dawn to love him.

"Why is this so damn hard?" thought Paul. "I'm being a wuss. I have actual feelings for her, and I've almost never met a girl that would make me feel this way until now. I care about her more than anything, but what should I do?" After a while, Paul finally had an idea. But it was the exact opposite of telling Dawn he loved her. Paul smirked. This is going to be fun. Paul's plan was quite mischievous. He was going to ignore Dawn. As long as he could. Though, it would be hard to try to ignore the energetic dark haired beauty, he would try his best. And after ignoring her to his fullest extent, he would sneak of with her, and try to get her to admit she loved him. He didn't want Ash finding out that they were together though. He smirked. He planned to throw the annoying childish fool off a bridge. But, it seemed that Dawn cared much for the idiot. He smirked. This'll be hard, but it'll be worth it. As long as I'm with her. And besides, its gonna be fun messing with her. I have a feeling shes going to get really pissed.

The two teens stood in the elevator, a shy aura surrounding them. Dawn started feeling anxious. Paul hadn't spoken, and she was a bit afraid at the moment. Paul had been wearing a strange expression. Paul looked evil, like he had an evil plan up his sleeve. Dawn was nervous. What if Paul was a pervert? What if he was going to harass her? What if he did this just to get her into bed? Dawn only then realized that she was the one acting perverted. 'Paul would never do that... right? Dawn was finally taken out of her thoughts when she her a 'ding'. It seemed that the elevator had finally reached ground level. They then started heading to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria.

As soon as the two teens walked out of the elevator, Dawn latched onto Paul's arm. Paul yanked away him arm. He swore he saw sadness in those blue eyes of hers. Paul had a look of regret in his eyes, but remembered his plan. He wasn't going to drop his plan. Besides, it was for his own benefit. Dawn had a sad look in her eyes. Women are so troublesome, and this one is the most troublesome. Paul smirked. But his smirk didn't go unnoticed by Dawn. Sometimes he swore she had the eyes of a hawk. The thought of Dawn being raised by hawks caused Paul to shiver.

"Hey Jackass! What are you smirking about?"

"..." Paul acted indifferent. Yet he couldn't hold back a chuckle. Dawn looked pissed.

Dawn was angry that Paul didn't answer her question, and she thought he was laughing at her because of the way she latched onto his arm like a pathetic little child. Dawn's hands curled up into fists. She was squeezing her hands so hard that her hands were now turning a milky white. Paul was a bit nervous. He knew of her temper, and he did not want to experience it. Dawn was about to punch Paul, until a voice boomed through the cafeteria they were standing in. "It's just Ash, my good, yet annoying friend." Dawn was a bit angry that she didn't get to punch Paul, but she was okay with it. On the other hand, Paul was a little relieved that the raven haired idiot showed up, but was annoyed. Dawn noticed this. She smirked. She was going to toy around with him.

"What got you so mad?"

"And you care because? It's none of your business."

"What got your panties up in a twist grape head?" Dawn smirked at her joke. She was really pissing him off.

"Bitch." said Paul with what little amusement he could gather, and yes, he was angry.

"Bastard" Dawn was very amused. She didn't plan on stopping.

"Ahhh! Lover's quarrel!" said Brock in a dreamy tone. Brock was in his dream world.

"Shutup Brock!" said Dawn and Paul, both teens had brilliant crimson blushes on their cheeks.

"Besides! Why do you get the idea we're dating?" screamed Dawn, disturbing all the other trainers in the room.

"Well I just got this email from someone." said Brock, pointing to his laptop screen.

What the group saw shocked them, but mostly Dawn and Paul.

"NEW E-MAIL FROM PIPLUPRULEZ123" was the title of the email.

"Who could be PIPLUPRULEZ123?" asked Dawn

Brock just lifted his shoulders, signaling he didn't know.

When Brock clicked on the email, they saw a video. Brock clicked the video, to show the group of teens just what they were missing.

"That smile of his is a bit off... WHAT IF HE"LL SHOW US PORN?" screamed Paul in his head. His face showed no expression though, to his relief. He didn't want Dawn to know he thought her friend was a pervert.

When the teens saw the video, they all were shocked. Brock was staring at the screen with a perverted look on his face, Ash blushed, for he felt that he just saw something that he wasn't supposed to, and Dawn and Paul both had deep crimson blushes on their faces. For what they saw brought back memories of a few minutes ago. The video they watched was the same thing they watched that exact morning. The video ended in a few minutes. And within minutes after the video, Dawn fainted. She was embarrassed to her fullest extent. Paul was able to catch her before she hit the ground though. And it turned out that the other trainers in the cafeteria came to watch the video also. So the result of that was Dawn fainting again once she woke up.

A look into Paul's mind  
>Oh my god! What the hell? Who is PIPLUPRULEZ123? Whoever it is though, I will murder them! I don't care even if it's the Champion, I will murder this person! But, who else had the video besides Dawn and I? It couldn't be Ash, or Brock. I highly doubt it was Nurse Joy. And that only leaves one person, or should I say Pokemon. It was Piplup! But how could that damn thing do that? It doesn't have a laptop, but who does? Wait a second...<p>

At that moment Paul's eyes grew large. And no, it's not because Paul was still holding Dawn. And at that moment Dawn started regaining consciousness.

"Dawn, come on." Paul commanded as he took hold of Dawns hand. He started dragging her back to the room in a rush.

"What the hell Paul?"

"Come on. I think I know who PIPLUPRULEZ123 is."

"Really? Who is it?"

"You'll see."

This time, Paul made the wise choice of using the stairs. And they started dashing up the stairs. Paul wanted to confirm his theory, while Dawn just wanted to murder the sorry loser who posted the video. And in no time at all, they were at the door of the bedroom they shared.

"Dawn, be quiet."

"Why? And I haven't said a single thing."

"Well just shut up. I don't want to scare away the person doing this away with your loud, annoying voice."

At that moment, Dawn slapped Paul in the face so hard that there was a hand mark on his face. And Dawn only slapped Paul with a glove she got. She herself didn't even know where she got it.

"That's how we do it in England homeboy!" screamed Dawn.

"What the hell? Just shut up and let's go." Paul said in anger.

"Troublesome bitch." Paul mumbled under his breath. However, behind him, Dawn was glaring at him with a dark aura surrounding her. Paul for once in his life, looked terrified.

"Okay let's go in the room now." Dawn just nodded.

And as Paul slowly opened the door to peek in. And there was the little culprit, sitting on the bed typing away on an iMac. Slowly, so very slowly, Paul moved and grabbed the criminal like thing and screamed.

"You little motherfuck shit! You're the one who did it!"

"Paul! Calm down!"

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down! This little hoe publicly embarrassed us Dawn!"

"Paul, how do you know that he's the one who did it?"

"Look at my laptop."

And Dawn did so, not wanting to get yelled at, by the already angry Paul. And as she peered onto the laptop's screen, her eyes grew large. She just started at the screen, ignoring the cries of pain from Piplup as Paul shook it around like a milk carton. Dawn was shocked, to say the least. And when the truth settled in, Dawn started to feel anger, embarrassment, and she resented Piplup at the moment. And in a moment or two, Dawn ran up to Paul and snatched up Piplup. She too, started to shake Piplup.

"You little ass!" She shook Piplup around until she could no more.

"Dawn, calm down. While you were abusing your pokemon, I got a good punishment for this little bastard."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." said Paul with a smirk.

Later that day...

To a normal person, the sight before them would be bewildering, but to Dawn, Paul, Ash, and Brock, this was amusing, interesting, and completely normal. Yes, the four of them were anything but normal. Ash, had people mistaking his name as Ass Ketchup, Brock's a pervert, And Paul was a plum haired jerk. And Dawn, well Dawn was strange. At the moment she was about to abuse her pokemon. Yet, a lot of people find that either interesting or bad. But, Dawn was suffering embarrassment at the moment, so she was blinded by anger.

"Okay, so first we'll make Piplup watch us and the other pokemon eating the best pokemon food Brock has ever made while being strapped to a tree. It's a good thing we didn't feed him lunch or breakfast. Then Paul will get out Torterra and Electevire and those two will repeatedly launch attacks at Piplup. Then we'll have Pikachu, Pachirisu, and Sudowoodo attack for an hour. Then well reinforce the ropes when we're done, and have Croagunk keep watch on Piplup to make sure he doesn't escape. This is an amazing plan! Revenge!

And so forth, the events took place. Piplup was fake crying, thinking he could get out of the situation, but he was oh so very wrong. Then the attacks took place. And by the time Torterra and Electivire were finished, Piplup was already worn out. Piplup was burned and his beak was crooked. And at that point, Dawn was starting to feel a very small amount of pity for the penguin pokemon.

"No Dawn. Remeber what happened." and as Dawn remembered, her blood started to boil again. And so, Dawn left the pokemon alone, watching it suffer.

"Besides, you're already getting calls from your family and friends, calling you sly." Dawn was fuming again.

As the other pokemon attacked, Piplup was already puffy, from the electric shocks and his flippers were broken. After an hour, Piplup looked like hell. And he was twitching every 5 seconds. Dawn foind this bittersweet. Why? Because even though Piplup humiliated her, Piplup was still her starter pokemon. Yet, Dawn decided not to dwell on the subject. It's almost over and done with. Before they left the nearly dead Piplup, they reinforced the ropes, and left Croagunk to stay watch. This dawn was chaotic, but Dawn was amused. But, she swore to herself, she's never do that again.

That Night

Dawn was tired. She was so sleepy, she could literally just jump in bed and fall a sleep within seconds. But, she felt dirty. So, before sleeping, she ran inside the washroom to clean up. She was so tired that she forgot about her sleeping arrangement with Paul.

"Man, am I tired. Today was crazy, I actually feel kinda bad for Piplup. Oh whatever. He'll be fine." As Dawn showered, Paul was lying on the bed they shared. He too actually felt kinda bad, but he dismissed the thought quickly, and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, and he didn't feel like showering, so he decided to just wash up. When Dawn came out of the bathroom, she was only wrapped up in a towel. No, she did not expect Paul to be back, but Paul knew she was in there.

"Paul? WTF?"

Paul said nothing, for he was blushing so much, that his entire face was red. Dawn on the other hand started chasing Paul around the room, in her towel. She screamed things at him. In particular: Bastard!, Pervert!, Ass, Gay, and so on. And It's when Dawn finally caught up to him, that her towel fell. Dawn yelped and Paul turned away. The two were in a very awkward situation, and the two teens didn't like it. And as if the gods were giving them bad luck, the lights when out. The two teens were horrified. This was the worst thing that has ever happened to them. Dawn was naked, for she had lost her towel, and Paul was just in a room with a naked girl. The weird thing was, that they already made out in the elevator, so why was this so embarrassing to the two? They both didn't have a clue. Dawn started to feel around for her towel, and finally after a few minutes of searching, felt cloth. She pulled it close to her, smelling it. it smelled familiar, but she just couldn't remember what that smell was. Then the lights went on, making all hell break loose. Dawn blushed. This is going to be a long night.

Did you enjoy it? I sure enjoyed writing this! Arigato to these people who have reivewed. Thanks to you all for staying with me!

XnightXcatX

azngirlhere

Starfire1407

Pokeshippingcrazy

pandalover0812

98azngurl

AbsolRocks359

mednin

pokemonSLR

sailor pheonix black

animeCDmaker

AnimeXLuver4Ever

alchemical luminescence

XxAnimeLover7xX

RaveOn21now22

ReveyLationsFulfillment

Please let me know if anyone finds an error! Please remeber to R&R! Please tell me if I got better too!  
>Writing is an honor. And I will never forget to write for you, and only you. ~ Yumi-sensei<p> 


	6. Crazy, Confusing, Flashback

HI! I apologize for not uploading ANY of my stories for like, what 5 or more months? I'm crazy! But, I'd like to thank you if read this, even if I let you down! I know it's sort of petty to say I had a lot of work these past few months, but it is true! I've tried to raise my grades in school, and it took a lot of work and some sacrifices. Sadly, one of those sacrifices was fanfiction and my stories on it. But, I'd like to let you know, I will try to work more on my stories, but not that often. I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! So now, I present you a new installment of "Love is a Strange Thing."

DAWN

I'm dumbfounded. I just can't believe it. What happened last night was just totally uncalled for. I know last chapter may be misleading, but I did not touch or grab that part. Not in a million years. If I did in fact grab it, I would've died of embarrassment on the spot. Especially since a certain idiotic pervert decided to let a bunch of strangers into Paul and I's room. I don't even want to speak about it. But, I guess I'll tell the story. I warn you though, it is very confusing.

Flashback

As the two teens stared at each other out of pure shock, their faces turned a bright crimson red, and they didn't even notice it.

"P-Paul!" uttered a dumbfounded Dawn.

Paul just stared back. The two teens were up close to each other. You see, Dawn was so heavy too for the big, burly Paul (sarcasm). The two teens fell over and now, Dawn was on top of Paul, and still naked.

"You idiot! All you can do is stare back?" Dawn screamed. Dawn slapped Paul across the forehead. After doing so, she laughed.

"Troublesome? Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I just realized I was still naked, and that, I think I might love you, plum head."

"Are you high or something? You were just yelling at me and hitting me earlier, and now you're like this,"

Just then, Dawn's tuned slapped Paul.

"Of course not, you idiot." The Dawn Paul knew very well had indeed returned.

Paul looked shocked. The craziness of the day made him forget him awesome plan of ignoring Dawn. 'I guess I won't need to follow that plan anymore. She's already fallen for me.' Thought Paul. Paul then noticed Dawn was growing tired. He lifted Dawn onto the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Paul, don't leave me." whined Dawn with a slight blush on her face.

"And I won't, troublesome girl." Paul smirked.

"Good night, ass." Dawn whispered. She then fell asleep.

Paul smirked, " Night. " Paul then went to shower. He didn't even realize he didn't lock the suite's door.

BROCK

I'm so bored! May be I'll go say hello to Nurse Joy. Then, she will swept off her feet with my poetic words of sexiness! I will take her as my bride, and we'll have Barack Obama babies! Wait, what the hell? Who's Barack? I'm BROCK THE AWESOME! But, I wonder who that guy is. Oh well, he's not important. Nurse Joy is! And when we have children I'll name them all after me! YAY! Okay, now I have to go show Nurse Joy my swag! WTF? I hear voices coming down the freaking hallway! I think this place is haunted!

"Oh my gosh! I heard that Paul Shinji was staying here!" scream a hyper-active sounding girl.

"Really! OMG we like have to go see him! He is so hot!"

The three girls looked pretty. There's one girl who has blonde hair and green eyes. Another one has Brown hair and hazel eyes. And the final girl had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me ladies, but how do you know about Paul Shinji?" I interrupted.

"Who hasn't? Anyway, my friends Saki, Yuuki, and I, Rinta, make up the Paul Shinji fan club! He is beyond hot!" said the girl I assumed was Rinta. She's the black haired one.

"Well, if you like him so much, than would you like to know where he is rooming?" I asked. I can be SO helpfull sometimes.

"HELL YEAH!" screm the girls.

"Alright, you fine young ladies, come with me."

I'm gonna lead these girls to their room. And may be I'll get prize for my efforts! Yesh. I, the amazing Brock will be rewarded handsomely. I hope the prize is even better! Like, a pony! Or, even better, a horse!

PAUL

Man, I sure am tired. I can't believe Dawn even said that. May be she said it just because she was all drowsy. But, that can't be. She had enough energy to chase me around the room for 20 minutes, so I bet she actually likes me. I'll ask her later. But, I hope she likes me. I sorta like her too. Wait. Did I just say that? Or at least think that? Why do I want that troublesome girl to like me? I must be going crazy.

I walk out of the bathroom and go to my backpack to get my clothes.

NORMAL PV

As Paul walked out of the bathroom, he didn't know horrors that awaited him. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to his backpack to take out a fresh pair of clothes.

*with Brock and the Paul Shinji fanclub*

"Dude, where is he! I want to see his awesome face!" screamed a girl. I think she's Saki. Brock not sure, he didn't bother to ask them.

"Calm down, we're almost there." said Brock calmly.

The four turned at a corner, and got to room number 257.

"Here we are ladies."

The Paul Shinji fan club was shocked to find Paul in a bed with a girl. And even worse, they both seemed to be naked and asleep.

"WHAT. THE. HELL," said all three club members in unison.

The three girls screamed."PAUL! DID THAT GIRL RAPE YOU?" screamed Rinta.

Paul woke up startled.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you three? And what the hell do you want you idiotic prevert?" screamed Paul.

"What are you talking about? We're your fan club Paul!" scream Rinta.

"I'm Yuuki!" said the girl with blonde hair.

"And I am Saki!." said the girl with brown hair.

"I have a fan club? Wait, a minute, I HAVE A FAN CLUB? YOU GIRLS STALK ME?" screamed Paul. He was freaked out at the least.

"Of course we do- I mean don't! But, I'm so disappointed in you Pauly! You slept with someone that's NOT me!" said Rinta.

"What the hell? I didn't sleep with her!" scream Paul with a brilliant crimson blush on his face.

"Then why is she naked hmmm?" said Yuuki sounding suspicious.

"Well, um something kinda happened okay? You don't need to know, OKAY? God I don't even know you people!"

Just then, Dawn woke up.

"Plum head?"

"Troublesome, go put some clothes on."

"FINE! I guess you don't wanna see me naked again huh perv?" said Dawn teasingly.

"No! Wait I mean-"

"Oh I get it! Pauly wants to see my cleavage!"

"FUCK NO WOMAN! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" said Paul flustered.

"Okay, wait a minute, who the hell are these people?" said Dawn. Paul could not believe she hadn't noticed them earlier.

Just then, the room started to rumble.

"WHAT THE-" scream the teens. Just then, an angry Piplup who was beaten to death broke through the roof.

"PIIIIIPLUPPPPPPUPUP!" scream Piplup. It just unleashed a bubble beam on the teens.

"How could this night get even worse?" Paul asked while getting pelted with bubbles.

Just then, Ash walked in with a bucket of chicken.

"I just had to ask, didn't I?"

The night ended with a lot of screaming, Ash's chicken on the floor, and crying. The 3 girls left the room, soaked, with a demon like aura surrounding them.

END FLASHBACK

And that is how the night ended. After all the craziness ended, I went to sleep. It's really early in the morning right now, and Paul seems pissed at me. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

END

O. My. Gosh. That was really hard work! I think I sorta rushed this chapter. But, I swear, next chapter will be really awesome, but, it'll be sad. But, really important things will happen next chapter. I'd like to thank those who are reviewing and still reading! Leave a review, and until next time! ~Yumi-sensei.

P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER UPDATED WILL BE " THE WRONG PEOPLE."


	7. Threats

Hey everyone! My last chapter got reviews, and I was really happy about it! Some people still took the time to read my last chapter! To those who read it, I thank you sincerely. It means that my story hasn't been forgotten after all. I will try to update more, because when school starts again in August, my updating will be very slow. Even though it'll be slow, I will still update. So please, bear with me in those months. But for now, I may update faster. I will make no promises though! And for those who read my Fruits Basket story, I have updated. So please, read it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! In this story, everyone is in their mid-teens. About 15, of course the adults are in their 30's. I'm making Brock around the age of 20. I have to admit, I didn't really have a plot for this story at first. I was thinking about making this a story about their crazy antics. But now, I do. I've written the entire plot in my trusty notebook. I guess I can say the past chapters were fillers. (?) But, at the same time, they're not, because the past chapters we building the twos' relationship. Well, whatever. I'm just saying, from now on this story is going to get more serious and will have more plot. NO MORE FILLERS.

I, in no way whatsoever, own Pokemon. All rights go to the owners. I do however own this story.

DAWN

I can't sleep. The confusion of everything has made me speechless. I get out of bed, careful not to disturb Paul. I change into a light blue T-shirt and some shorts. I put my sneakers on and bring the room key. I stuff it in my pocket, and open the door. I'm careful and lock the door, so that no more strange people can go into our room. I go to the elevator and press the button that would take me to the lobby. I calmly wait and dose off. When I hear the ding, I snap out of my reverie. I walk out of the elevator and stare out onto the lobby. I release a sigh of relief when I see no one is here except Nurse Joy. After the incident with the video this morning, people I didn't know at all started teasing Paul and I. I can tell, Paul is as annoyed by it as me. I exit the center and walk to a nearby park to clear my thoughts.  
>I walk around it in a daze. We are going to leave Jubilife City tomorrow. I can't believe all this crazy stuff happened in 3 days. I walk near a small pond, Magikarp swim around in it aimlessly. I sit on a bench. How long have I been gone? Does my mom miss me? I think I should give her a call soon. Overall, I think I have been away from home for about a month. I miss home, I miss mom, and I miss my friends. some of my friends left on their journeys too. I wonder how they're doing.<br>Some of my friends have boyfriends back in Twinleaf. I wonder, do they keep in touch, or did they break up. I also wonder, if Paul is considered as my boyfriend. We did kiss, and he saw me naked. Just then, my face reddened. I better ask him about this, because I think I've fallen for the jerk. The way he smirks is so annoying, yet makes me feel strange. I get this warm feeling inside. The way the wind tousles his hair. The guy can be so annoying at times. The thought brings a smile to my lips.

"I guess that's the reason why I love him." I say quietly.

* * *

><p>PAUL SHINJI FANCLUB<p>

The three girls walked around the park surrounding the Pokemon Center. No words were exchanged, until Yuuki and Saki broke the silence.

"Rinta, we really are sorry, but we're quitting the club." say Yuuki and Saki.

"What! Why? I thought you guys loved Paul too! And what happened to friends stick together?" screamed the angry Rinta.

"Rinta, we really are sorry, but this whole Paul thing is getting out of hand! It's coming to a point where it's like we're stalking him!" said Yuuki.

"But, you guys joined this knowing this would happen!" said Rinta, trying to reason with the two.

"Rinta, we still sort of like Paul, but we respect him too. He wants that Dawn girl, not us. Just look at him! That look he gets when he see her! It's a look of true love!" said Saki.

"How would you know that?" said Rinta.

"I know because I've been in love! I've gotten the same look in my eyes! I was in love once! Then you came along and forced me into your stupid god damn club! He and I were truly in love and happily dating! But you forced me to break up with him just so I could join your stupid, retarded, motherfu-"

SMACK

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS GROUP STUPID YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! PAUL IS WAY MORE HANDSOME AND SMART THAN THAT GUY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YUUKI! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD FRIEND LIKE HER! You are a dumbass bitch! Right Yuuki?" screamed Rinta.

"Actually, no. Rinta I understand Saki's pain. And let me ask you the same question. What did happen to friends stick together huh? You haven't been a friend to us ever since we met Paul. You were ignoring us, neglecting us, and putting yourself in front of your friends when we met him. I now understand that Yuuki and I are just your groupies. In school, we were more popular than you. You were bullied, and we felt awful. So we took some pity on you, and became your friends. Everyone accepted you after that. I now know that helping you was a terrible idea. You are a terrible friend." said Yuuki, helping Saki up.

"Come on Saki, lets go. We don't need Rinta. And I guess she doesn't need us either." said Saki coldly. Her words were not just for Saki's ears. They were for Rinta's too.

"Fine! You guys can leave! I don't need you! I'm going to get Paul by myself and for myself! And when I return to Twinleaf, you guys are going to regret leaving me!" hollered Rinta after them. When Rinta was sure they were far enough, she broke down in tears. She sobbed. Each tear stung her face.  
>"How could they just abandon me!" she cried loudly, yet no one noticed her. Little did she know that her friends were behind the trees, watching sadly.<p>

"What did happen to friends stick together Yuuki?" asked Saki sadly.

"I don't know Saki. I don't know." Yuuki said, tears in her own eyes as well. The two friends walked off. They didn't turn back.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A girl with dark black hair cried in the corner of a bathroom. Tears glistening in her dark brown eyes. She cried silently, tears streaming down her pale face. She was afraid. If she cried any louder, the bullies would find her, and continue destroying her physically and mentally. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just a girl. Was it because she was an unpopular teen? Is that why they continued to mercilessly bully her? She was a quiet person. All she had done was stand up for herself. She learned shortly after to never try to again. After she stood up to the teen, she was slapped repeatedly. She tried to run away, but she was knocked into a wall. She was kicked and punched. She was able to escape. She hid in the girls' washroom._

_'Why? Why am I so hated? I didn't do anything! I-I'm only 13 for god's sake!' thought Rinta._

_As she cried, the washroom door opened, revealing two pretty girls, who were very popular. Rinta gasped and squirmed in her spot, trying to disappear into the shadows of the dark bathroom._

_"Hey, Saki did you see her! She was so pret-"_

_"Yuuki, look." The girl whispered._

_"What? Why are you whispering?"_

_Saki pointed to the corner of the bathroom, where Rinta was. The two girls walked up Rinta slowly and cautiously._

_"Hey, uh are you okay?" asked Saki timidly._

_"P-please don't hurt me again. Please, please I'll do anything." whimpered a broken Rinta._

_"What, wait, we won't hurt you." said Yuuki._

_"Yeah, we won't. Trust us. What happened?" agreed Saki._

_"T-The popular kids. T-They k-kept hurting me and beating m-me up." Rinta muttered. She could feel the tears coming again._

_"Oh, we're so sorry. Here." said Yuuki helping her up._

_"We'll stop them from hurting you ever again." said Saki._

_"H-how are you going to do that?" asked Rinta._

_"We're friend with the people who are hurting you. We'll talk to them about it okay?" promised Saki._

_"Really?" asked Rinta with hope._

_"Yeah. We promise you." said Yuuki and Saki. And with that, Rinta smiled up at them._

* * *

><p><em>"Yuuki, Saki! I've just seen the cutest guy ever!" squealed Rinta.<em>

_"Really? Where?" asked Yuuki._

_"You two only care about guys don't you? Everyday, every moment, you guys __talk about boys." said Saki._

_"Oh, you're only being like that because you're dating that guy Lucas!" smirked Rinta._

_"W-What does that have to do with anything?" screamed the embarrassed Saki._

_"Everything Saki, Everything." said Yuuki, smiling._

_"That guy. I think I've fallen in love..." said Rinta while daydreaming._

_"Are you serious Rinta? Love at first sight doesn't exist." said Yuuki._

_"To you two, it doesn't exist. But to me, it's as real as anything ever will be. Just look at Saki and Lucas for instance." said Rinta._

_"That's different Rinta! Lucas and I have known each other ever since we were little! And we both really like each other. He's sweet, and kind and he promised he would never break my heart." said Saki with a soft expression on her face._

_"Well, I'm going after him. I'm going to ask him out one day, and he'll love me more than I love him." said Rinta, dead serious._

_"Who is this guy, Rinta?" asked Yuuki._

_"His name is Paul Shinji. He comes over to my house on Mondays and Saturdays with his parents and his big brother. They're just visiting our family for the month. Our parents talk for hours on end. We hang out with his brother Reji, he's the one that always starts the conversations. Paul's so quiet. But, he's so handsome. I always find myself staring at him. Why?" asked Rinta._

_"We just don't want you to get hurt, that's all Rinta."_

_"I'm going after him no matter what guys. I'll follow him."_

_"Are you seriously following him?" Yuuki said shocked._

_"Yup. I'm making a fan club."_

_Her two friends stared at her for a moment. They then started laughing crazily. It seemed like forever to Rinta until they stopped. "Wait, wait, a fan club Rinta? Really?" asked Saki._

_"Yeah." Said Rinta suspiciously. _

_"Well, I'm coming with you Rinta, besides I always did want to go around Sinnoh. And besides, I can't let you go alone. You could get attacked or lost." said Yuuki protectively._

_"I guess I'll go too. I wanna have some fun and get away from school for awhile." said Saki._

_"Wait, guys I'm not leaving for the summer. I'm leaving for good. I'm not coming back till I get him. And one more problem." said Rinta seriously._

_"Wait what?" screamed the two._

_"I'm following him for life. And the problem is this: The guy I like won't like you, Saki. Saki, you have to break up with Lucas. He won't want a girl who already has a boyfriend." said Rinta._

_"What?" screamed Saki._

* * *

><p>DAWN<p>

I stand up from the bench with my new found strength and head back towards the Pokemon Center. I'm going to make Paul my boyfriend. No more of this kissing without being together and confusion. I want us to be official. Just Paul and me. The thought makes me happy. That is, until I hear sobbing behind me. I look and see a clearing, hidden by trees and bushes. I walk past them carefully. I see in the middle of the clearing a girl. I now realize something. That's one of there girls who went in our room. I walk up to her and hold out a hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks up at me. At first she looks at me with her sad eyes. I can see all the emotions she harbors inside them. I see sadness, longing, anger, and an emotion I don't understand. It's only when she grasps my hand and pulls me down onto the ground and pins me to it, I understand it is hatred.

"YOU!" she screams angrily. Her eyes look crazed, she looks as if she's about to kill someone. I think that someone is me.

"YOU BITCH! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY FRIENDS LEFT ME, AND I'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE WITH PAUL! I'VE LOVED HIM FOR SO LONG! I'VE WANTED HIM FOR SO LONG! THEN YOU SHOW UP AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE A FUCKING CRAZY ASS!" She screams.

"He was never yours to begin with." I say.

"What did you say?" she asks, venom and anger laced into her words.

"I SAID HE WAS-" I never finish. I never finish, because she punches me in the gut. She continues. And I have to admit, it hurts. I'm in pain. She continues for what seems like hours. Each punch hits different spots of my body. My face, my chest, my gut, each punch brings a wave of pain. She then stops. I slowly open my now swollen eyes and see she's not done yet. For she has brought out a knife. And yes, I'm scared. That's the least I could say, bringing the situation that I'm in. I'm terrified. Goodbye Mom, goodbye Ash, goodbye Brock, goodbye Piplup, and finally, goodbye Paul. Tears stream down my face. I never told him how much I loved him.

"I heard you alright bitch? I was just shocked you'd say something like that to me without being afraid." she says faking shock and innocence.

"Oh, your crying? How sad. You feel lonely, don't you? Well don't worry. I won't kill you. But, I will give you a taste of my knife." she smirks. She grabs my arm. I don't try to resist, I'm too weak. She moves her knife down my arm slowly. She laughs at every groan of pain I make. When she's finished, I look at my arm and am horrified to see a long cut from my shoulder to my wrist on my arm. I lay there motionless.

"If you don't stay away from Paul, then you'll have more than a few cuts and bruises my friend." she says menacingly.

"And if you don't care that you'll die, well let's just say you won't be the only one dead."

"What? Y-you wouldn't." I stare at her with eyes full of fear.

"Oh, that I would. Your friends, you family, and Paul." she says threateningly.

"B-But, I thought you loved P-Paul?" I ask.

"Well, remember these words. If I can't have him, then no one can. I will be watching you at all times. So you better not slip up."

I barely manage to nod, but I do. I think she broke my neck arm, for I can't feel it. I start to cough violently. I taste the metallic taste of blood. I feel something warm run down my chin. I now register it as blood. The blood mixes with my tears.

"Good. Until we meet again." she says cockily. She then disappears into the shadows.

I'm afraid. Afraid to get up, I don't want to further damage my body. So I just lay there, looking at the starless sky. I'm afraid of her. I don't want to die. I love my friends and family though. I'll do this for them. I don't want to see them hurt. I'd give up anything for them. But, Paul is my world. I love him so much. But, I guess I have to give Paul up for them. But I love Paul. Paul. I don't want to stay away from him. How would he react if I just suddenly started to ignore him? I can't. I just can't leave him. But I'm doing this for him. I'm letting him go for his safety. Besides, he didn't tell me whether he loved me or not. So about what I said to Rinta, 'He was never yours to begin with.' Well, same goes for me.  
>It starts to rain. I get soaked, but I don't care. I'm still numb. May be I'll get sick. I guess that's good. I'd rather die than never talk to him again. I start to dose off. Before I fall asleep, I see the silhouette of a person. I feel the warmth that consumes my body.<p>

"P-please help me. D-don't leave me. I'm afraid. I c-can't l-loose him." I whisper.

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p>URGH! This chapter feels rushed. I don't think anyone will like this chapter. Please review, and leave your honest thoughts on this! Did you like the character development? So anyway, the deeper in the story gets, the less humor. Please understand this story will become darker. There will be slight fantasy. There will be lots of drama, adventure, hurtcomfort, and angst. There may even be some horror. Please understand! Once again, Please review! Did you like my writing style for this chapter? I've let my friend 98azngirl read my plans for this entire story. Jealous? HA! Okay see you in next chapter!

~Yumi-senei

P.S. NEXT STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATED WILL BE 'THE RIGHT PERSON.'


End file.
